


Out of the Darkness

by TheLadyofMidgard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Self Actualization, healing after tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyofMidgard/pseuds/TheLadyofMidgard
Summary: Arija Stokland is a pregnant teenager desperate to make a better life for her child. Thrown out on the streets by her father, she's taken in by Tony Stark and the Avengers. Then she meets Thor's tall, dark brother, and her life is forever changed...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

I sit at my sticker-plastered laptop and check my email. It's been almost a year since he promised he'd come for me. Every day since then I wake up clutching my pillow and calling his name as silent tears trace my cheeks. I'm wearing his old collared dress shirt, and it still smells so much like him. I remember his arms wrapped around me and the desperate tone in his voice as he told me he loved me when I was about to kill myself, the way he kissed me in the rain, the way he knew about my favorite places and darkest secrets, his wisecrack jokes and mischievous jokes…

Being in love with a god is the hardest thing I've ever done yet the best thing that ever happened.

"Loki," I whisper to my screensaver, a lone tear landing on my mouse pad. "Come back."


	2. Blemish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years prior to the prologue, Arija finds a light at the end of the tunnel.

Two Years Earlier

I ducked behind a dumpster as a bottle hit the wall behind me, an explosion of brick and glass showering down on me. Clattering footsteps sounded on the concrete and muffled curses filled the air.

"Stokland! Come out so I can kill you myself!" hollered Erik as I ran into the woman's shelter. I slammed the door so hard that plaster rained down from the ceiling. I sprinted down the hallway towards the kitchens, accidentally bumping into Sveta, the head cook.

"Ari, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was so used to seeing me back in the food storage, she often gave me food. A buxom woman with steely hair and a Russian accent to match, she had known me since I was disowned.

"Erik," I squeaked, my heart still pounding with adrenaline. Sveta grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She grabbed her coat and red broom and stepped out of the shelter. I looked through the window and instant regret stabbed me in the heart. My former flame now antagonist stood in front of Sveta, wearing battered jeans and his trademark leather jacket. He held a Smirnoff bottle, his brown eyes were bloodshot, hair messed up and he probably reeked of alcohol. Sveta strolled up to him and hissed, "What do you want, boy?"

Erik teetered slightly left and swung the bottle weakly at her head, but Sveta swung the broom and shattered the bottle. Shards embed themselves in his hand and he howled in pain.

"Leave her alone!" she spat viscously and for an old woman she looked downright threatening.

Erik growled, "This isn't over." Then he took a swig from his hip flask and stalked back into the alley.

Sveta came back inside and embraced me tenderly. "He won't bother you, Arichka," she whispered into my hair.

*Paragraph break*

I stared at my reflection in the mirror of the steam-filled bathroom. Every detail of me screamed out at once, begging to be acknowledged-the dark shadows under my eyes, the deep auburn of my hair, pasty skin, small breasts, scars on my arms, my protruding cheekbones, and the tattoo of angel wings on either side of my spine.

A wave of nausea hit me and I squeezed my eyes shut. I clutched my stomach as I fought down the chicken I'd eaten from a nearby Dumpster. I sat on the bench, a gentle hand on my slightly rounded stomach. The child that grew inside me was the reason why I was in the shelter and on the streets at seventeen.

I felt tears on my cheeks and wiped them away with the heel of my hand. I didn't need this right now-I had to build a life for myself and later my child. Of course, I couldn't go back to my father-he'd kicked me out after he found out I was expecting. Erik would beat me up, drink, and get high like he always did. For the umpteenth time, I wished my mom were still alive.

Shaking myself from the trance, I pulled on my baggy blue sweatshirt, ratty black jeans, and my sneakers. I put my hair up into a ponytail and tugged on a black beanie. Sveta stood outside the bathroom, handing me a plastic bag with food, toiletries, spare change of clothes, and fifty dollars. I gave her a crushing hug and a grateful smile. "Thank you so much!" She kissed my forehead and whispered, "Be safe."

I stuffed everything into my backpack and pulled my hood over my face as I set out on the streets of New York. I kept my head down and eyes fixated on the sidewalk.

Where was I going to go next? I needed to start somewhere. I couldn't go to any of my friend's places; I'd blown them off when I was with Erik. All my extended family lived on the other side of the country, and I couldn't afford a plane ticket. I could take a Greyhound, but I needed to save up the cash. I was too stubborn to keep staying at the woman's shelter. I had to do something. Then an idea struck me. I held my bag close and headed towards my dad's office.

The overbearing skyscraper that was Stark Tower loomed over the city with large illuminated letters and an ambiance of gaudiness. Ignoring the disgusted stares from the business attired workers, I stomped into the lobby.

The floors were white with an elegant golden S stenciled in front of the receptionists' desk. The huge brass chandelier hummed with energy, no doubt from the large arc reactor located in the basement below. A PA system blared announcements about the upcoming fundraising gala and other work-related shit I was too tired to care about.

In other words, the lobby was just more evidence that the one percent used their money for superfluous matters.

"I need to speak to Jason Stokland," I said to the neatly made up receptionist. She gave me a look as if I was roadkill and pursed her red lips.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"I'm his daughter."

She raised an eyebrow and checked something on her computer.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Stokland's kid looks nothing like you. So why don't you get your crack head ass out of here before I call security?" she said sweetly.

I clenched my teeth and bolted through the security checkpoint. A few seconds later, an alarm sounded over the PA. I sprinted up the first three staircases and nearly slipped rounding the fourth. Burly footsteps marched up the stairs behind me and I regained my momentum. I was on the seventh floor before a buff security guard caught up and tackled me to the ground. I instinctively protected my belly and screamed bloody murder.

"Let me go!" I shrieked, struggling profusely as I was yanked to my feet and handcuffed.

"Charlie! What the hell is going on?"

I froze as my father ran out of a conference room, others poking their heads out as well. His eyes were green like mine and the way he carried himself was a dead giveaway that he didn't tolerate anyone's bullshit.

"Hobo got past security," Charlie mumbled. My father looked at me and stiffened.

"Arija, what the hell are you doing here?" His tone was cool and dangerous.

"Dad, I can't do it. I love it too much to get rid of it." I balled my fists and stared him down as a tear fell from my eye.

All my life I have been very pro-choice-I believe that if a woman wants to have an abortion, she should be allowed it. If she wants to keep the child, that's cool too. When I told him I was pregnant, he gave me a week to make a choice: abort the child and have a place to live or live on the streets with a baby.

"Arija, you're almost an adult-you're perfectly capable of making your own decisions and being independent. You don't need my support or anything from me." He was disgusted with me, a blemish on his otherwise flawless reputation. I was nothing more than a burden to him. He had never come to terms with my mom's death and it had shown as he became more withdrawn and reclusive.

"Take her away," he said, turning away from me as Charlie pushed me into the elevator. As soon as my father was out of sight, he looked at me with eyes full of pity.

"I have a daughter your age," he said quietly as the doors closed. "She's at Oregon State as a physics major; she's still not sure what she wants to do with her life."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Why are you on the streets, kid? You don't seem like a huge troublemaker."

I smiled. "Well, considering I did just technically break into Stark Industries, I'd say I make occasional trouble. Why am I on the streets? I…made poor choices hung out with sketchy people, got knocked up…dad threw me out because I wanted to keep it."

He pulled out his phone. "You need help, kid."

"Well, you're not wrong."

He dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear.

"Albert? Yeah, it's Charlie. Tell your supervisor I need to meet with Mr. Stark. No, it's not Girl Scouts. Jason Stokland's kid. Arija, yeah. Right now? Okay, thanks. See ya!"

He ended the call and removed the handcuffs. He swiped his card and an automated male voice with a British accent filtered in.

"Mr. Blade, I cannot identify the individual to your right."

"This is Jason Stokland's daughter Arija."

There was a pause. "Oh, Jason's such a prick. Miss Stokland, forgive me, but your father isn't exactly…my favorite person."

I was shocked. Of course Tony Stark had come up with such intelligent AI.

"I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark's personal assistant."

"JARVIS? That's a name I haven't heard before," I replied.

"It's an acronym for…Just A Rather Intelligent System."

I snickered. "Well, that's pretty…creative."

The rest of the ride was cloaked in silence as I contemplated what would happen. I'd always admired how well Tony Stark ran his massive empire and his impressive usage of wit and sarcasm, but I'd never gotten to meet the guy. Dad talked about him with a blend of admiration and jealousy.

"He's a master of persuasion," he'd say as came home from work. "Never stops until he has the last word or gets what he wants."

The elevator stopped abruptly, yanking me out of my thoughts. Charlie led me through double doors embossed with the same cursive S in the lobby. Inside a man stood pondering the New York City skyline, doodling designs for a building on the glass. He was dressed in jeans and a simple black T-shirt.

"Sir, you have visitors," JARVIS piped up.

The man turned around, and I almost choked. His brown eyes and persona screamed witty.

"Well, is this the girl?" Tony Stark asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story! I spent a few weeks writing this beginning bit. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of the characters except for Arija (pronounced like Arya). Also, please leave a review! I love the feedback.


	3. Play it Safe

"I-I'm Arija, Mr. Stark," I stuttered.

"You're Jason's kid." He chuckled dryly. "He has no humor and is mopey as hell. But he's good at what he does so I keep him around.

"Sit down, kid-you look terrible."

I collapsed on a plush loveseat upholstered in a cool gray hue. My hands were shaking so much I almost spilled the cup of cider he handed me.

The room was minimally decorated but nicer than the alleys I had previously called home. A small bar lined a portion of the back wall with an alcove for drinks, and a holograph transmitter was installed on the coffee table in between us.

He lounged in an equally comfortable recliner holding a glass of brandy, his eyes scanning me carefully. He sat up a little straighter.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Mr. Stark, I need help," I whimpered as tears sprung from my eyes. "My dad disowned me when I found out I was pregnant. I've been homeless for four months, and I can't keep living like this."

I then launched into a blow-by-blow version of how I'd hung out with the wrong crowd after my mom died, how I met Erik, and now carried his child. By the time I was done I was sobbing, my cider lukewarm and lips wet with tears.

To my surprise, Mr. Stark had a tear on his cheek.

"I had a cousin who got knocked up when she was young. My uncle threw her out and she had a baby girl. I visited them both in the shelter all the time. The little girl's name was Charlotte. She kept my cousin going.

"One night, I came by to celebrate Charlotte's first birthday, but the supervisor told me they had gone out for a walk and hadn't come back. Five days later, they found both of them shot in an alley. I had to identify the bodies."

He wiped his eyes and took a large swig of brandy.

"Everyone knows me as Ironman-big, strong, badass, genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Only a few know that I am still fallible."

The mournful atmosphere was shattered when JARVIS said, "Sir, you're needed in the statistics meeting on floor 7. Mr. Stokland is insisting you speed up your arrival."

"Mr. Stark, I can leave-"

"First of all, just call me Tony. Second of all, JARVIS, get Stokland up here before I make him a measly intern again."

I stiffened and my stomach tightened. I'd already faced him once today; I don't know if I can do it again.

My dad sauntered into Tony's office a few minutes later.

"Have I done something to offend you, Tony?" he asked his boss. I shrank into the couch, my face beet red and bile rising in my throat.

"You've told me about your daughter-what's she up to these days?" Tony's tone was that of a cunning trapper, waiting for my father to take the bait.

"She's-at school in Oregon. She's an art major." He had unconsciously just played himself into Tony Stark's hands.

"Well, either I've been speaking to an imposter or she's back, but Arija is here. She's told me everything, so don't try digging yourself any deeper."

My father screamed, "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

When I heard him say that, I realized he would never change. He would continue to be salty and awful. I had to stand up to him now, while I had the chance.

I stood up and faced him.

"You don't realize how fucking DIFFICULT all of this has been," I said in a deadly tone. "Mom dying, getting kicked out for making a choice-you may think you've had it bad-but you have NO IDEA how much worse it's been for me!"

My dad stepped forward, his face gaunt with anger.

"You have brought nothing but shame and ill repute on me. When your mother died, you went out to party with crack heads and got pregnant!"

I bit my lip to keep from screaming at him. "I know I didn't make the best choices, Dad. But I was hurt as much as you were when Mom died. I want to come home."

Tony glared at him. "Stokland, think very carefully before you start running your mouth." My dad's eye twitched as Tony added, "Either you let her back into your life, or you don't. If you do, she'll be given money towards finishing her education. If you don't, she'll be given a much better life here and you'll be begging her for money."

My father clenched his fists, a vein bulging out of his neck. "You can't do this to me, Stark!" he yelled. "I will sue your sorry ass, so help me!"

I raised an eyebrow. This was the pettiest thing I'd ever seen him do.

"When you go to the courthouse, you'll be questioned about your daughter," Tony said this as if he were stating water was wet. "You'll be arrested on charges of neglect and abuse."

Then Jason Stokland, the stubborn and headstrong worker threw down his holo pad and work ID.

"I quit!" Then he turned to me with anger and hatred in his eyes.

"If you ever come near my apartment, you'll wish you'd never been born."

He slammed the door behind him and I sat back down. Tony handed me another cup of cider.

"JARVIS, get someone to prep Point-Break's room. He's too busy partying on Asgard to come to Earth."

"Sir, what about the mead fountain?" A fountain? Of mead? Ironman was as rich as hell.

Tony looked at my belly and gave me a look that said, Let's play it safe and not risk your kid's life.

"Uninstall it and get Trisha to show her to her room."

"Whoa, I never agreed to live here!" I said, following the billionaire as he breezed through the glass doors and to the elevator.

"Well," he turned to me, "would you rather be back out there?"

I thought about my recent encounter with Erik and I knew I couldn't handle another.

"I thought so." He stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. As I turned around, I heard a familiar voice.

"Ari?"


	4. Blissfully Unaware

I suddenly felt self-conscious of my ratty clothes, protruding belly, and flushed cheeks. My best friend stood in a grey pantsuit and black pumps, her blonde hair swept back in a neat bun. She had a holopad in the crook of her arm and a pen in her pocket.

"What are you doing here? You just disappeared, and everyone thought you were dead! I-"

I held up a hand and she ceased talking. I owed Trisha an extremely detailed explanation but now was not the time. I needed to rest and get some food in me.

"When did you start working here?"

She cast her gaze to the floor and fingered her blazer, a habit she had when she was nervous.

"After you left, I went to talk to your dad. He told me you were off at college early. I didn't buy it. You were in such a shitty part of your life, so I knew it wasn't true! When I was walking home, I bumped into Tony Stark and he offered me an internship! He'd heard your dad talk about me and my hard work!"

Of course, he'd amp up Trisha's skills and not mine. Trisha and I had been best friends since first grade and he'd always compared us. My mom would yell at him about it and tell me I was just as worthy as her.

"So, why did you leave?" Her dewy blue eyes sparkled with interest and widened as she saw my belly.

"My God, Ari! Who's the baby daddy?"

I didn't want to tell her since Erik was her ex-boyfriend and I'd gone against the unspoken girl code. But I knew I couldn't keep avoiding the issue. Better now than never.

"It's Erik's." I braced myself for her reaction.

"Why, Ari? WHY? You knew he was a fucking dick! I thought you were smarter than that!" she yelled. "I'm not even mad that you got with my ex! Just-God, I thought he might've killed you-"

"Well, I'm alive. I'll tell you more stuff later, okay? Just not now."

Trisha showed me into the elevator and swiped her card. She turned back to me and I saw pity and shock etched in her face.

"So…what are you going to do now?" I knew what she was implying.

"I'm keeping it. An abortion would be so much easier, but we've already been through so much together, I can't."

"Ari, I know a doctor who can do it-"

"Dude, just respect my choice here! I'm keeping the kid and that's final!"

She sighed and wiped her hands on her pants. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. The doors opened to the penthouse and my jaw dropped. The floor to ceiling windows looked out over Manhattan and light spilled into the sleek modern kitchen. The sitting area had two grey couches with red pillows with little end tables. Everything was so open and relaxed. Trisha led me down a hall and opened the first door to the right.

It was gigantic. The scent of alcohol and leather wafted around the space. A giant fountain gurgled in the middle of it, filled with what was probably the mead JARVIS had mentioned earlier. The large bed was covered in a duvet and pillows the color of blood, with several fuzzy blankets laid out at the foot. A large stone fireplace crackled with wood and smoke. A small leather couch upholstered in black leather was placed in front of the fire.

"Holy shit, Trisha! Whose room is this?" I was still in awe of all the luxury that surrounded me when not even eighteen hours before, I'd been sleeping behind a Chinese restaurant.

"It's Thor's." She said this with a mix of admiration and lust. Of course, she had a thing for the handsome and muscular Asgardian. Practically every girl at school did. Me, on the other hand, I wasn't crazy for the thick guys who always had girls fawning all over him. I'd always been drawn to the brooding types. Erik was one of those guys and look how it turned out for me!

She opened a door to an attached bathroom. It had a giant Jacuzzi tub and steam shower, with soft towels and clean walls. But what drew my curiosity was the large wood sauna. It was powered by an electric stove rather than a fire, and tree branches were hanging on hooks.

"Dude, this is crazy!" Trisha giggled. I nodded and smiled for the first time in a while.

"Well," I said, "I think I'd better get changed and shit."

Trisha nodded and went to leave. Before she closed the door behind her she turned back.

"You're right. It's your choice. To get an abortion or not. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was forcing things onto you."

"Thank you," I replied. She ran up to me and swept me into a crushing hug.

"Watch the belly," I grunted.

"I'll see you later, Ari." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

I yawned and cracked my back. I needed to find some new clothes so I poked my head in Thor's closet, not expecting to find anything but hoping anyway.

"Miss Stokland." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard JARVIS.

"Jesus Christ, JARVIS! What is it?"

The AI paused. "There should be some suitable attire outside your door."

"Thanks, my dude." I went to the door and found boxes and boxes of clothes. I brought them in and opened one. Inside were some maternity clothes in neutral and bright patterned prints. A note was attached to the top:

Dear Arija,

I hope you'll join Tony and me for dinner tonight at 7:30. Here are some things to help you get settled in. If you need anything, feel free to reach out to me!

-Pepper Potts

I started crying happy tears. Damn hormones! I felt looked after, even if it was by someone I would meet tonight. I gradually unpacked and sorted things. I almost lost it again when I found a box with stuff from home. One of the items was a photo of my mom and me about two years before she died. It was from our annual summer camping trip. Her brown eyes glittered with happiness, blissfully unaware of cancer spreading through her. I looked so much younger and innocent, having no idea where I'd be two years later.

After settling in and getting situated, I started to get ready for dinner. I found a pretty top, stretchy pants and simple flats. I put on a little mascara and lip balm and walked out to the kitchen.

Tony was cooking steak on a mini grill and vegetables on the burner. The smell filling the room made my mouth water. Sitting at the counter across from him was a pretty blonde woman sipping a glass of red wine.

"Hey, you guys. It smells so good in here!" I said.

The blonde looked up and smiled at me, then got off the stool and hugged me. I was slightly taken aback but accepted it nonetheless.

"I'm Pepper, and you must be Arija." She took my arm. "Come sit with me!"

I waddled to the seat next to her, and with some ungraceful grunting, I got myself upright. I watched as Pepper poured me a glass of water and glanced at my bump.

"So, have you had a…checkup since you've been pregnant?" she asked tentatively. She didn't want to upset me, but at the same time, it takes a lot to piss me off.

"No. But I probably should. I'm about…" I silently counted on my fingers. "…Five months along, give or take."

Pepper reached out and paused. "May I…"

"Sure. You're the first person to ask. No one else wanted to."

She put a gentle hand on my belly and I felt a shift in weight as the baby moved. The little thing had started moving around a little, kicking occasionally, and it always made me happy.

"Hey baby, you'll never believe this, but we're safe now. Tony and Pepper are gonna take care of us now." A little limb struck Pepper's hand, and she gasped in delight.

"Dinner is served, ladies!" Tony set down a plate full of steak and veggies in front of us. I scarfed it all down before Pepper was even halfway done. It was pretty good. I was surprised he didn't have any chefs, but maybe he did and just didn't use the 24/7. A wave of exhaustion washed over me, and I yawned.

"I'd better go to bed," I groaned, and stood up. "Thanks for the food, Tony. It was nice to meet you, Pepper. I'll see you in the morning."

I closed the door and found one of my old shirts. The shirt, which used to be huge on me, now accommodated my growing belly. It was red and went down to my knees still. I got ready for bed and climbed into the big king sizer. I couldn't get comfortable; I kept sinking into the soft mattress and no amount of tossing and turning could make it easier. Finally, I took some blankets off the foot of the bed and fell asleep on the floor, in an unfamiliar room with my little one growing inside me.


	5. Fetish for Green

I shot upright, bringing one of the duvets around my shoulders. My hair was all knotted up and my stomach was boiling. I bolted to the bathroom and noisily vomited, my throat on fire. I flushed the toilet and went to wash my hands. I splashed some water on my face, and when I looked into the mirror again there was someone behind me. I turned around and backed up, panic and adrenaline already spreading through my veins.

A tall young guy stood in front of me. His electric green eyes studied me with intensity. His chin-length black hair was slicked back, echoing the smooth dark green suit he wore. Despite his pale complexion, he was flushed with rage.

"Where is he?" he hissed. I gulped and instinctively put a hand on my stomach.

"Thor's not here. What the fuck do you want?" I glared at him and grabbed one of the tree branches off the sauna.

His face turned apologetic. "Excuse me, then. I'm sorry for my outburst."

"Oh yeah, sure you are, asshat!" I spat back. "Nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

I pushed past him and ran into the kitchen. Tony was whistling as he made an omelet. He was wearing a Black Sabbath shirt and sweats. I fake-yawned and cracked my back.

"'Morning, Arija," he responded without looking up. The smell of cheese and eggs wafted towards me, and my empty stomach growled.

"Who was the guy that just barged into my room screaming for Thor?" I snapped angrily.

"Greasy hair, impeccable sense of style, and fetish for green things?" Tony asked.

"You know that idiot?" I was surprised. He didn't seem like the person Tony liked.

"That's Thor's brother, Loki. He…works here too." He shrugged and flipped the omelet. "He's kind of a troublemaker, but then again he's the God of Mischief so what more do you expect?"

I grabbed some cereal and ate about half the box before I realized it had the letters SR scribbled on it.

"Uh, Tony? Who is 'S.R.'?"

He washed the pan and cleaned up the counter. "Just the Capsicle. Stars and Stripes, America's Ass, the 97-year-old virgin-"

Steps sounded from the hallway and no one other than Steve Rogers strolled into the kitchen and stretched.

"Nice to hear your creative insults so early in the morning, Stark," he yawned. Then his eyes darted to me sitting with a bowl of his cereal and the box to further add to my criminal offense.

"Hello, miss. Captain Steve Rogers." He held out a hand. I blushed, feeling awkward as hell. I got up and waddled towards him. If he saw my pregnancy, he didn't say anything.

"Hey. I'm Arija. Sorry about the cereal," I said.

"It's alright. I can go get some later." He smiled at me kindly. "Are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I'm from the Upper East Side. You're from Brooklyn, right?"

He sighed. "Well, last century Brooklyn anyways. Way different than now. When I was a kid, there were so many different people all living in the same place. Everything was so much simpler back then."

"It's always like that when you're younger," I replied. "Then you have to stay in the present and deal with reality. Everything was simple until I got pregnant. Now it's more about my baby."

Steve looked at my belly and raised an eyebrow in Tony's direction.

"I'll explain it later," Tony told him. "By the way, Ari, we're having a team meeting at 3. Be there, please. We have a lot to talk about."

Pepper walked in, already wearing a chic white pantsuit. She must've been some sort of graceful because every time I wear white I manage to spill something on myself.

"Good morning, guys!" She pulled me aside and whispered "I'm having an ultrasound tech and OBGYN come in later at about 2, just to check you out and make sure everything is working. Is that okay with you?"

I nodded. "Thanks so much, Pepper."

"Anytime, honey." She hugged me and knelt in front of my belly.

"Morning, baby," she cooed. "Today's going to be so exciting. Your mommy and I are going to get to see you for the first time! I bet you're already as pretty as your mama." My little angel kicked as if in response, and she grinned. She strutted over to Tony and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, then proceeded to talk building designs for the company's expansion.

I went back to my room and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower and put on a plaid flannel, blue jeans, and tattered combat boots. I gave myself two Dutch braids and put on some mascara and sheer pink lipstick. I'd never really been into makeup, but I found that just a little bit brought out my eyes and lips.

I came back into the living room, and everything was remarkably quiet. It seemed like everyone else was busy. I had brought with me one of my books on baby development and settled down on the couch. If my calculations were correct, I was about 5 months along. My book said I was roughly 21 weeks and the little midget was about the size of a carrot. I sighed in relief. Twenty-one weeks left meant I was halfway through my pregnancy. Just four months until I could see my little angel!

"My congratulations to you, then."

The velvety smooth voice nearly made me scream. I looked up and there he was again-same green suit, same eyes, same raven black hair-

"Would it kill you to at least announce your presence before talking? Jesus!" My heart was beating a million miles a minute from fear.

He smiled wickedly, and it was, infuriatingly enough, slightly sexy.

"That would be no fun," he said. "I am, after all, the God of Mischief."

"So you're the Loki. Thor's crazy brother who nearly destroyed New York?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "That was a long time ago, and I've changed since then. Thor made sure of that."

I felt like he was lying, but for some strange reason, I knew at the same time he wasn't.

"I'd like to give you an apology. A genuine one. I'm truly sorry for frightening you this morning. My brother likes to mess with me, and I let my anger get the best of me." Once again, I got that feeling he was being truthful.

"I never got your name, Midgardian. Hopefully, it is as lovely as the rest of you."

I glared at him. He was testing my patience today. "My name is Arija."

"Are-ee-ya." Loki dragged out my name into three syllables. "A name full of power and energy. You must be someone special if Stark let you in."

I clenched my teeth and resisted the urge to sock the hell out of that leering sexy face. "He was being kind. I'm probably nothing more than a charity case."

"I've known plenty of men like Tony Stark and there are always other reasons why they do things." He snapped his fingers and a glass of wine appeared in his hand. "More often than not, they have ulterior motives.

"If you'd been any other mortal, he'd have called…the service. But for some inexplicable reason, he let you stay." He stood up and circled the couches. "It begs the question…why you?"

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing nervously. "You are insane if you think I'm special in any way. I'm just a girl from the Upper East Side."

Loki came behind me and brought his lips close to my ear. I shivered; it was really hot.

"We both know that's not true," he whispered. "You are here for a reason, Arija, and I will figure out why."

The God of Mischief disappeared without a sound and I wondered if I was here for a purpose after all.


End file.
